Atem vs The Internet
by yummynoyuugi
Summary: It was another boring day at the Mutou household. Yugi was at school, and Atem had nothing to do. So, he decides to venture into the magical world known as the internet! Quick oneshot, just for my humor. Rated T to be safe.


Atem vs. The Internet

So I decided to take a little break from Sweeney Todd and writ e a little one shot. Basically Yami is home alone, and notices that Yugi has left his computer on. Chaos ensues. Atem is HIGHLY out of character in this fic. But what are you gonna do? Kill me…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well… maybe my clothing and this laptop… maybe…

--

Atem was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't had anything to do all day. Damn that school! Atem had had nothing to do during the day since that wretched institute resumed it's function. He spent most of his time sitting around the house cleaning and watching children's television. He had grown quite fond of a show called Sesame Street. He especially liked the bright colors (Seems out of Character I know, but boredom can drive you to do crazy things… like watch PBS).  
Atem thought back on his day and what little he did. He could walk to the park… but that would require leaving the nice air conditioned house. As he thought about what to do he heard a noise come from Yugi's Desk.

"Hn!" exclaimed the startled former ruler. He had heard this familiar noise when Yugi was sitting at his desk doing homework. The brave darkness decided to investigate. Atem picked up a pillow for a shield and approached the desk. He suspected that the noise was coming from the magical box Yugi called a "kom-put-er". Yugi had spent many hours on this box of pure magic. Atem didn't understand what the big deal was.  
The darkness sat down at the desk, still gripping the pillow tightly. He examined the desk, seeing only some strange board with letters on it. Next to it was a "mouse". He didn't understand why Yugi called it a mouse, it looked nothing like a mouse. Above the board of letters was what appeared to be a smaller television screen. He pressed the all to familiar power button on that. No sooner then he did, a magical world of icons and flashing menus opened up. This was nothing new to Atem, the TV did the exact same thing, except with people. He tried to remember how his aibou used this contraption. He seemed to remember that it had a lot to do with the "mouse".  
Atem reached for the strange device with caution, grabbing onto a pair of scissors for defense. He figured if this thing tried to attack him, he could fight it off and then banish it. His heart was racing, his hand moving closer and closer to the object. His vision began to blur as he touched the object. To his relief, it didn't try to kill him.  
He began to move the mouse around the desk. Almost instantly he noticed a little pointer moving across the screen. He was startled by this, but figured this was how you controlled the box. He moved the pointer down to the bottom of the screen and clicked on "Internet Explorer" (M ftw!). He had heard Yugi talking about something called the internet. It somehow connected every computer in the world. Atem didn't even want to think about how that worked. When the little box loaded, a page called Yahoo! Mail opened up. There was one unread message. Atem noticed it said "Sender: Jou". He looked over to see the subject. It read "Look at what Seto and I did…". Not thinking anything of it, he opened up the email and opened the attachment. He was amused watching the little file move from the 

earth to a nice manila envelope. After about a minute of watching this, the speakers dinged. He clicked on the open button, and VLC Media Player opened (Screw Windows Media Player). It was a homemade video, which started off with Kaiba lying in his bed, typing away on his computer. He looked up when he heard the door open. A grin formed on his face. We see Kaiba put his laptop away. No sooner then he does that, in walks Jou with a dog costume on and a leash in one hand. The next thing to happen caused Atem's eyes to grow to the size of saucers.

"Wha… what…. WHAT THE HELL!!" exclaimed the former Pharaoh. Why were they filming this? Why were they sending it to Yugi for that matter? Atem quickly exited the window, gasping for breath.

"I had no idea Jou was a furry… or that he could bend like that…" Atem quickly shook his head to get the thought out. No sooner then he closed the wretched video, another little video had opened.

_Theifking12: Here Midget, we have a video for you: __/_

This intrigued Atem. He clicked on the link (I suggest you look at it too.). It brought him to a baron website with nothing but a video in the middle. All of a sudden, some cheesy 80's music began to play and a questionably gay man began to dance on the video. It started:

_We're no strangers to love… you know the rules and so do I…_

Atem had just been rick rolled… even though he didn't know it. However, the gay man did scare him greatly, so he quickly pulled the power plug out of the big box of magic. The former ruler was at peace, once he knew that the gay man was gone. He figured that he had enough of the computer for today, and it was time for a nap. He picked his pillow off of the floor and grabbed his favorite teddy bear as he walked over to Yugi's bed. He plopped down on the cozy mattress and drifted off to sleep, as he waited for his young lover to return home.

--Fic Finish--

Hope you all liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Next I will start on yugixyamiyaoilover's request fic as well as finishing Sweeney Todd. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing.


End file.
